Existing CMOS image sensors are of such a structure that their pixel regions including photoelectric transducers are likely to propagate power supply noise, and power supply noise in such a pixel circuit is prevalent in power supply noise in the entire CMOS image sensors.
As a solution, it has heretofore been proposed to input a pixel signal including power supply noise and a signal that has mirrored the power supply noise to an amplifier with differential inputs for thereby removing the power supply noise from the pixel signal (see, for example, PTL 1).